


In The Morning

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Interruption, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: “that didn’t stop you before”.Horace the Saluki spoils the mood.
Relationships: Faisal bin Hussein bin Ali al-Hashemi/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970629
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	In The Morning

Feisal wakes up with cold feet and pins and needles in his arm. The quilt is gone, which is not unusual; since their return to Arabia he's discovered that Ned has a tendency to wrap himself tightly in bedding, leaving nothing for his bedmate. It's as if he can't get warm enough.  
Feisal flexes his fingers in an attempt to get the circulation going again. Beside him Ned stirs, pushing the quilt halfway off his body and stretches. 

"Good morning." He murmurs, his voice sleep-roughened and a little hoarse.

"Good morning, sweetheart. No nightmares, I take it?"

"No, I slept wonderfully."

"I'm glad. You deserve to have only the sweetest of dreams." Feisal cups Ned's cheek in his hand. "You're so beautiful."

"Oh stop it. Too early for flattery."

"But not too early for this." In one swift motion Feisal pulls Ned closer and kisses him, earning himself a surprised laugh. Impatient hands push the quilt aside, tug at laces and buttons until at last they're skin to skin, rocking gently against one another, kissing like their lives depend on it. Ned arches lightly, offering up his neck. It's an offering Feisal can never resist. Slowly, teasingly he nips his way up that pale column of flesh...

"Stop, stop." Suddenly Ned grabs him by the forearm, stilling him.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Horace..."

Feisal glances to the side of the bed. Sure enough, there's Horace, sitting on the carpet, watching them curiously. "That never stopped you before."

"But he's usually asleep... I... I apologise, I just... I don't like being watched. Not even by a dog."

"Don't apologise for that, sweetheart. Shall I let Horace out?"

"Please."

"Anything to make my beloved happy." Feisal scrambles out of bed and heads for the door. "Horace, out!"


End file.
